


Daemon Hunter

by moreagaara



Series: The Emperor Revived [10]
Category: Warhammer 40.000, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Conversations, Cross-Post, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demon Hunters, Deviates From Canon, Fanfiction, Gap Filler, Gen, Hunter Training, Hunters & Hunting, Literature, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on deviantART, Post-Canon, Primarchs, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Training, Violence, Webway, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreagaara/pseuds/moreagaara
Summary: And this is how I decided Jaghatai would get to Azeroth and thus back to the Imperium (eventually).  For those who are familiar with the demon hunter opening questline, you know more or less what happens from here.  The whole Jaghatai having the Sight thing might be my own invention, but I'm honestly not sure, so...take it for what you will.  Illidan is still my favorite.Peep ownership:Games Workshop:  WH40k and relatedBlizzard:  Outland and relatedme:  the writing
Series: The Emperor Revived [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447444
Kudos: 1





	Daemon Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> And this is how I decided Jaghatai would get to Azeroth and thus back to the Imperium (eventually). For those who are familiar with the demon hunter opening questline, you know more or less what happens from here. The whole Jaghatai having the Sight thing might be my own invention, but I'm honestly not sure, so...take it for what you will. Illidan is still my favorite.
> 
> Peep ownership:  
> Games Workshop: WH40k and related  
> Blizzard: Outland and related  
> me: the writing

One hundred of Jaghatai’s sons had followed after him into the Webway portal, chasing after the Dark Eldar who had enslaved his people. Jaghatai had hounded the group across the galaxy for seventy years, and over that time had freed most of his people and returned them home. But he took the oaths he had sworn seriously, and he refused to stop until these Dark Eldar were dead and he had their leader’s head on a pike to decorate his command chair on his flagship.

One hundred White Scars had followed him into the Webway portal into the Dark Eldar section of the Webway snaking through the Immaterium. One hundred White Scars were now dead, and Jaghatai now carried their gene-seed with him in a satchel and their names on his lips. There had been a thousand Dark Eldar at the start of the chase, and there had been two hundred who made it into the Webway. Now there was only one left.

And Jaghatai could see him. Not with his eyes—the Dark Eldar had raided his camp the one time he had made it and had taken his physical eyes—but with the Sight he had always had, the one that told him the truth of a man’s soul. The Sight that had made many Chogorin mystics say he was blessed by something, and the Sight that had helped him conquer first the Empty Quarter and then the empire of the man named Palatine.

What he saw made him smile, and he continued relentlessly stalking the foul Eldar. Soon he would be dead and Jaghatai could return to the Imperium with his victory in hand. They were both exhausted now; neither could muster the energy for the hit-and-run tactics they had both employed early on. The Dark Eldar fled whenever he could catch his breath, deeper into the Webway, and Jaghatai mercilessly followed after. He had once hunted a mighty beast of the steppes this way.

The Dark Eldar had collapsed this time, and was out of weapons to throw away and lighten his load. He had only a single, long knife now, the knife that had taken Jaghatai’s eyes and killed many of his gene sons. Jaghatai stepped closer, not bothering to hide his approach this time. Let the slaver know fear. Let him know that his death approached.

Jaghatai paused when he realized the slaver was whispering something, and the black light that showed its corrupted, hollow soul was pulsing. He frowned and gripped his power scimitar tighter, activating the force field around the blade as he did. Not that he would need it to carve through the Dark Eldar’s skin, as the beast had shed its armor long ago. Best to end the spell quickly, before whatever it was could take effect.

He forced his exhausted body to obey him, and felt a sudden burst of strength accompany him as he walked towards the fallen monster just a little faster. He murmured the names of each of his fallen gene sons as he approached, now beginning to jog slowly. He hefted his scimitar higher and swung it at the Dark Eldar’s neck; the whispering increased in speed, something grabbed hold of his consciousness—

Jaghatai was simultaneously swinging his sword down at the Dark Eldar, and looking up at the slaver he had been chasing as they swung his sword at him. Someone’s heart beat—was it one heart or two?—and Jaghatai made his decision. He did not stop swinging the sword, but he also raised his hand to block its strike. Some force was scrabbling at his arm, trying to at least slow the sword’s drop, but he shook it off.

Someone screamed as the sword chopped through Jaghatai’s arm; Jaghatai himself only grunted and managed to roll away before it reached his neck. His body was responding slower than it should, but perhaps it was just his tiredness. The screaming continued when Jaghatai yanked the sword out of the Dark Eldar’s grip; strange that the Dark Eldar had managed to perfectly mimic his form, and stranger still that he seemed to be in so much pain as a result. He shrugged, wiped what he thought was blood off his face, and made sure he could stand steadily. The Dark Eldar recovered its own blade, and this time struck not at Jaghatai, but at the wall of the Webway itself, panicked strength imbuing its blows.

Jaghatai bellowed a Chogorin war cry and leaped at the Dark Eldar just as the Webway broke open beneath them; the monster was badly burned by the Warp before Jaghatai grabbed its arm. “No one kills you but me, devil!” he snarled. Fear lit the Dark Eldar’s features; they had hit a thin, barely-there atmosphere of some moon or other, Jaghatai thought. They screamed as they fell together, and the slaver’s back was broken by the impact.

The Dark Eldar didn’t have long to feel the pain, as Jaghatai removed its head immediately after he ensured his own fall was broken by its body. He tied the head to his belt by its long hair, and recovered his satchel with his fallen sons’ gene seed; it must have gotten wrapped around the Eldar’s body during the fall. Jaghatai then inspected the power armor, and attempted to remove it, but failed; it was too badly damaged to respond to him, so he left it behind.

His ear twitched at the noise of someone coming up slope to him, someone very agile. Another Eldar; Jaghatai frowned. Was this one Dark too? Was his hunt not yet done? He narrowed his eyes—or rather, the space where his eyes should be—at them, but nodded without sheathing his power scimitar. They nodded back, and kept their own weapons out; they were a very strange design, with a small shield to protect the hand, and two long, curved blades extending from each side of the shield.

The Eldar named himself demon hunter, Illidari, and Kayn Sunfury; Jaghatai nodded, thinking carefully. The Eldar seemed to have been corrupted by the daemons he claimed to fight, but also seemed to have mastered the corruption somehow; very interesting, and certainly the sort of thing to report back to the Imperium. If only the Emperor were still awake and aware, he would want to know of this place and these people. For now, however, he introduced himself politely as Jaghatai Khan of Chogoris, Primarch of the White Scars.

There was some confusion when the Eldar assumed he meant some small human kingdom on a planet named Azeroth, which Jaghatai had never heard of. When he clarified that Chogoris was the name of his home planet, the Eldar’s soul rang with surprise, and escorted him immediately to the top of a temple-like structure—the Black Temple, Kayn named it—and to an Eldar so thoroughly corrupted by daemonic power that Jaghatai was surprised it was any degree of sane. This Eldar—who had two massive horns, two equally massive wings, hooves, and sharply clawed hands—named itself Illidan Stormrage.

In the end, they settled down on the roof of the temple and traded question for question. Jaghatai told Illidan of the Imperium he had helped the Emperor to found, and of the Warp that saturated it, and of the daemons that called the Warp home, and of how he had come to leave the Imperium behind and come to this place Illidan named Outland. In turn, Illidan told him of a powerful force named the Burning Legion, and of his homeworld of Azeroth, and of how the Legion had threatened to destroy it. He would do _anything_ , as Jaghatai could clearly see, to protect his home.

Jaghatai nodded seriously, frowning pensively. He had left the Imperium with little but vengeance on his mind, and had gotten all one hundred of his gene-sons who had followed him killed as a result. Were Jaghatai to be confronted with a captain of his who had done this, he would be deeply disappointed in them, and was much more disappointed in himself. Even if these people were xenos, they posed no threat to the Imperium—Illidan had managed to find an incomplete star map, primarily showing the holdings of the Legion, and Jaghatai had seen no familiar constellations—and just might have knowledge that could help it. “Would you be willing to teach me your methods, Lord Stormrage?” he asked, and bowed from the waist while seated, as he would bow to an elder of his homeworld.

Illidan’s eyes glowed; Jaghatai could see it written on his soul. “I am not unwilling to teach you, human,” he said, and got up to pace. “You certainly have the determination to succeed at this. However, I must confess…I have yet to meet a human capable of harnessing the raw magic necessary to control a demon within his own body, or I would extend becoming a demon hunter to those humans who trapped themselves here on Outland.” Illidan stood now in the middle of the rooftop, his back to both Jaghatai and Kayn, gazing up at the rippling currents of multicolored energies that surrounded Outland.

“He is in the body of an elf, Lord Illidan,” Kayn pointed out, much to Jaghatai’s surprise; he reached up to feel his ears and face, and found it was true. The Dark Eldar’s spell…Jaghatai ground his teeth but stayed silent. “Perhaps his body’s natural abilities with magic will give him the strength he needs to master a demon.”

Illidan turned back to look closely at Jaghatai and Kayn. For a long moment, no one said anything. “We will see,” Illidan eventually said. “Train him.”


End file.
